


Состязание

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Ричард и Грэм... хм... вместе. Как и Дин с Эйданом. Это секрет, о котором знает весь каст и вся съемочная группа, так что во время натурных съемок обе пары размещают в соседних коттеджах. И все идет прекрасно, пока однажды ночью Ричард с Грэмом не решают поразвлечься и слышат, что Эйдан и Дин тоже. Трахаются. За стеной. Ничуть не смущаясь, парочка решает устроить мальчишкам мастер-класс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108126) by [windchijmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes). 



  
Наверное, это самый большой секрет полишинеля из всех прочих. Все начинается с Торина и Двалина — короля и его воина: друзей детства, братьев по оружию. Потом их примеру следуют Ричард и Грэм; они отрабатывают в паре все тренировки, включая тот раз, когда Грэм решил пробежаться с Ричардом на плечах, уверяя, что это всего лишь часть тренировочной программы. И он, конечно, не заметил ни того, что его рука скользнула по бедру Ричарда, ни румянец, заливший при этом его щеки. Тоже часть тренировки, наверное.

Теперь они проводят все свободное время вместе. Выбираются перекусить в укромных кафешках. Смотрят фильмы и обсуждают их за ланчем в компании гномов, орков и парочки эльфов. Бывает, Грэм выскальзывает из трейлера Ричарда по утрам, а иногда Ричард пытается незаметно прошмыгнуть в трейлер Грэма поздно вечером.

Остальные уже готовы делать ставки, гадая, собираются ли они когда-нибудь расколоться насчет своих (не)отношений. 

Дин это горячо одобряет. Чем больше внимания привлекают двое их старших коллег, тем меньше перепадает им с... хм. Он невольно улыбается, отгоняя прочь мысли о своем любовнике. Они совсем недавно вместе. 

Кроме того, сейчас хватает других забот. Сегодня они перебрались в новую локацию, и их только что оповестили, что жить они будут во временных домиках, стоящих вплотную друг к другу как книги на полке. Ричарду и Грэму достается один дом на двоих, а соседний, через стенку — Дину и Эйдану. «Какие-то проблемы? Что-то не устраивает»? Все четверо смеются и пожимают плечами: да нет, никаких проблем.

Дин слегка обеспокоен этими новостями. Неизвестно, какие выводы из этого последуют.  
Если кому-то придет в голову проверить — статистика получается тревожная. Каковы шансы на то, что целых две пары актеров размещают вместе на съемках одного из самых больших проектов в киноиндустрии? Кому пришло в голову поселить две эти самые пары в домах со смежной стеной — фактически картонной перегородкой, разделяющей две спальни? И через какое время звезды сложатся таким образом, что их всех застукают со спущенными штанами в одном и том же месте?

Сплошные вопросы без ответов. Хотя... стоит ли беспокоиться?

***

Когда они вваливаются внутрь, цепляясь друг за друга, Грэму приходит в голову, что это неудачная идея. Он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы заниматься сексом в любой позе и в любом мес...

Ричард ухватывает его за футболку и притягивает в отчаянно жадный поцелуй, одновременно целенаправленно отступая вместе с ним в сторону спальни, и Грэм больше ни о чем не думает. Где-то по пути стараниями Ричарда они избавляются от футболок, и тот со вкусом очерчивает мышцы на груди Грэма. В то время как он сам успел запустить руки Ричарду в штаны на совершенно неприличную глубину и теперь довольно обхватывает тугие полушария, обтянутые... ох, что, правда шёлком? Чёрт!

— МакТавиш, — низкий, хрипло звучащий голос Ричарда источает желание, Грэм глухо рычит и припадает поцелуем к длинной шее. Ричард запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло его губам. Иногда они бывают нежны друг с другом. Но часто бывает вот так, как сейчас. Грубо. Жадно. С дикой, животной страстью. Длинные, умелые пальцы проскальзывают в трусы Грэма и обхватывают напрягшийся член. О, боже. От внезапного прикосновения гладкой ладони бьет током. Грэм впивается в нежную кожу над ключицей и прихватывает ее зубами, оставляя темно-красную отметину, Ричард дрожит в его руках. 

Им уже не до нежностей. Рука Ричарда на его члене двигается все быстрее, искусно доводя его до исступления.

— Грэм... Грэм... — Ричард гортанно стонет, выгибаясь навстречу его грубоватым ласкам, и беззвучно выдыхает, когда Грэм прижимается к нему бедрами, потираясь о его член своим сквозь несколько слоев одежды. 

— Да... аах, да! Вот так... аа...  
Умоляющий шепот, конечно, пиздец как эротичен, вот только голос принадлежит не Ричарду. И Грэм может поручиться, что и не ему тоже. 

Он в недоумении отрывается от шеи Ричарда, тот от неожиданности впивается пальцами ему в плечи. Что за ебаная херня здесь происходит? Ладони Грэма словно живут своей жизнью, продолжая мять аппетитные ягодицы даже несмотря на его внезапное замешательство. Один взгляд на Ричарда — и Грэм готов проломить кулаком стену — или голову тому, кто посмел им помешать: точеные губы приоткрыты, на скулах играет румянец, а глаза затуманены неутоленной жаждой.

На хуй все. Грэм собирается дать Ричарду то, что ему сейчас нужно...

— Боже... Дин... возьми его, детка... да, вот так...  
Приуныв от постоянных помех, его член готов повесить голову, но Грэм, не замечая этого, таращится на стенку, отвесив челюсть. Голос, без сомнения, принадлежит Эйдану, и... ээ... Дин? «Возьми его» — о чем это? Чем эти парни там занимаются за стенкой?

Должно быть, он произнес последнюю фразу вслух, потому что Ричард смеется, толком не успев отдышаться.  
— Думаю, тем же, что и мы. Трахаются.   
Непристойности в исполнении этого бархатного, звучного голоса непередаваемо прекрасны. Лучше, только когда он ругается, стонет и умоляет Грэма одновременно. 

Но, постойте-ка — если за стеной на самом деле...

Одним неуловимым, молниеносным движением, достойным самого Дубощита, Ричард придвигается вплотную, впиваясь в его рот.  
— Не вздумай остановиться, — урчит он, терзая его губы, и, выпутавшись из объятий Грэма, опускается на кровать. — Пусть малыши поучатся, как это делается, — он лукаво улыбается, кидая взгляд на слишком тонкую перегородку между спальнями, а потом так плотоядно оглядывает Грэма, что у него чуть ноги не подкашиваются. 

Каким-то образом Ричарду удается, не разрывая взгляда, повернуться и встать на колени, ухватившись за спинку кровати, так что Грэму открывается прекрасный вид: изгиб широкой спины, контуры тугих мышц под гладкой кожей, едва держащиеся на бедрах джинсы. Вжикает молния, и они сползают еще ниже, открывая роскошную сочную задницу. 

Взгляду Ричарда через плечо — приглашающему и самую капельку застенчивому — невозможно сопротивляться. Его глаза блестят от предвкушения.  
— Иди сюда.   
Грэму не нужно повторять дважды. Он падает на кровать так, что она стукается спинкой об стену, и буквально наваливается на Ричарда. Джинсы и шелковые трусы стянуты к коленям, которые Грэм раздвигает бедром, не пытаясь раздеть Ричарда полностью. Он как раз любит его таким: обнаженным, но не полностью. 

Остатков самообладания как раз хватает, чтобы притянуть Ричарда в хищный поцелуй.  
— Торин завтра не сможет нормально ходить, — рычит он. К черту осторожность, он предупредил. Зубы Ричарда прикусывают его подбородок.  
— Заставь меня кричать.

***

 _Бамс._

Восхитительное, горячее, обволакивающее ощущение вокруг его члена исчезает, и Эйдан чуть не вскрикивает от разочарования.  
— Что это было? — слышится удивленный голос Дина.

Действительно. Эйдан глубоко вздыхает и пытается сфокусировать взгляд, с трудом соображая, что он распростерт на полу, а его любовник нависает над ним, устроившись у него между ног. Эйдан еще пару раз моргает, и теперь уже отчетливо видит свой член, горделиво торчащий из ширинки, словно стремясь навстречу таким привлекательным, ярким губам, которые находятся от него всего лишь в каком-то дюйме. Рука Дина заведена назад, пальцы засунуты в задницу и, судя по всему, творят там что-то крайне неприличное, потому что он ритмично вращает бедрами.   
— Дин, — жалобно зовет Эйдан. Он приподнимается, хватая отвлекшегося любовника за подбородок. — Может, уделишь ему немного внимания? — он кивает на свой стояк.  
Рассмеявшись, Дин вынимает пальцы из собственного отверстия, Эйдан заворожено смотрит, как они блестят от смазки, и представляет, как они двигались в заднице Дина, растягивая его дырку. Блядь. 

В соседнем доме что-то с грохотом ударяется о стену, слышится хриплое, утробное рычание. Похоже, Грэм и Ричард тоже не теряют времени даром. 

— Мы же не уступим парочке старперов, верно? — Дин, дразнясь, плавно откидывается назад, опираясь на локти. Он широко расставляет ноги, маня Эйдана теплотой глаз и блестящими следами смазки между ягодиц. — Давай, Эйд. Вперед.

Второе приглашение ему не требуется, Эйдан устанавливает новый рекорд по скоростному надеванию резинки и распластывается сверху. Его любовник довольно отзывчив в постели, но нечасто ведет себя так импульсивно. Воздух искрит от неутоленной страсти, и Дин словно сам не свой от желания. Эйдан не собирается жаловаться — когда тот в таком настроении, секс бывает диким, жестким и, что особенно ценно, громким. 

Обхватив член ладонью, Эйдан пристраивает головку к манящему отверстию. Пару секунд он просто наслаждается моментом, ощущением ждущего его внутри жара. Пальцы Дина впиваются в ворс ковра, глаза широко распахнуты. Он облизывается, и в этот самый миг, когда он так открыт и уязвим, Эйдан толкается в него, погружая головку в узкий проход.

Его протяжный стон заглушают только прерывистые всхлипы Дина.

— Эйдан... — Дин вскрикивает, выгибаясь навстречу проникновению.  
В этот самый момент у соседей раздается грохочущий стук. И еще раз. И еще. Звук Эйдану хорошо знаком — так бухает об стену спинка кровати. Только он еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы это было _так_ громко! Моржи там, что ли, спариваются?

Эйдан замирает, наполовину погрузившись в Дина.  
— Ты это слышал? — выдыхает он сквозь зубы. Горячие стенки вокруг его члена сокращаются, буквально затягивая его внутрь.  
— Эйдан... — Дин нетерпеливо встряхивает головой, настойчиво сжимает пальцами его бедро.  
Идея проносится в голове Эйдана подобно вспышке молнии. Конечно, это риск, причем большой. Вообще-то, он всегда считал, что Дин слишком деликатен, но, ей-богу, на него порой находит.   
Успокаивающе положив ладонь ему на грудь, Эйдан дотягивается до стоящего неподалеку стула, толкает — и тот с громким стуком летит на пол. Вот так-то.

Бонусные очки.

— Блядь, Эйд! — шипит Дин, пытаясь подняться, — весь раскрасневшийся, потный и жутко злой из-за неутоленного желания — и отбрасывает руку Эйдана. — Трахни меня уже, или я сам себя трахну!  
Как ни обидно это признавать, Дин вполне способен воспользоваться членом Эйдана и без его помощи. Но только не сегодня. Эйдан толкается в него, погружаясь еще глубже, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Для него это тоже непросто: половину его члена обнимает восхитительно тугой, гладкий, горячий канал, вторая половина изнывает снаружи, а сам он невероятно возбужден от тихой ярости, разгорающейся в глазах Дина.   
— Клянусь, я... тебя... — рычит Дин, но тут же теряет весь запал и запрокидывает голову, стоит Эйдану обхватить его стояк. — Придурок, блядь... — выстанывает он, когда Эйдан принимается гладить и дрочить его набухший член.  
— Громче, — Эйдан наклоняется и прихватывает губами чувствительное местечко на шее Дина, одновременно погружаясь в него на всю длину. — Хочу, чтобы они нас слышали. — Он выходит ненамного и снова сильно толкается внутрь, чувствуя, как его яйца трутся о задницу Дина. Так тепло, и грубо, и охренительно непристойно.

Дин смотрит на него затуманенными глазами, на щеках горят яркие пятна, он вне себя от дикого, безумного желания, которое становится все сильнее, когда слышишь все эти бесстыдные звуки вокруг и понимаешь, что тебя тоже слышат. Он вздыхает и закидывает ноги Эйдану на плечи, открываясь еще больше.  
— Давай, вставь мне, Эйд... — он протяжно стонет, словно зовущая кота кошка, Эйдан никогда еще такого от него не слышал. И он счастлив повиноваться.

***

Из-за стены снова доносится резкий шум и скрип, как от скользящей по полу мебели. Недовольные голоса — мальчишки ворчат и переругиваются, как сцепившиеся щенки — сменяются воркующим шепотом и стонами.

Совсем неплохо, надо признать.

Ричард слышит каждый их вздох и, если быть до конца откровенным, получает какое-то извращенное удовольствие, представляя стройное гибкое тело, с темной порослью в нужных местах, переплетенное с другим — поменьше, покрытым светло-золотистыми волосками. Это все, на что его сознание способно сейчас, когда спинка кровати под его руками безостановочно долбится об стену, а Грэм вбивается в него сзади.

Рваные вздохи оборачиваются бесстыдными стонами — раньше он сгорал бы со стыда, но это мало волнует его теперь, когда внушительный член скользит между его широко расставленных ног, заполняя до предела, вколачивая в стену. Заведя одну руку назад, Ричард гладит Грэма по бедру: ему нравится это ощущение перекатывающихся под пальцами упругих мышц, сокращающихся с каждым мощным толчком, безошибочно находящим цель — сгусток нервов внутри, который превращает его в беспомощно растекшуюся лужицу.  
— Поласкай себя.   
Голос Грэма сейчас напоминает рычание дикого зверя, и у Ричарда по спине бегут мурашки. Он обхватывает ладонью член и стонет — болезненное наслаждение тягуче разливается в паху. Грэм любит смотреть на него, и Ричарду нравится его радовать. Это их маленький секрет, тщательно оберегаемый от посторонних: он наслаждается вниманием своего любовника, заводится от этого. Он ритмично двигает рукой, сосредоточенно лаская напряженный член — так, чтобы можно было дойти до самой грани и удержаться на ней, пока Грэм не захочет, чтобы он кончил — и громко стонет, забывая об осторожности, _желая_ , чтобы его слышали.

Грэма как будто пришпорили — он вцепляется ему в бедра, тянет на себя при каждом резком толчке, и Ричард почти скулит. Боже, его не хватит надолго...  
— Ты издаешь такие сладкие звуки.  
Ричард просто не может их сдержать, даже если бы захотел.   
— Грэм... — умоляюще бормочет он.  
— Не сейчас, — предупреждает его Грэм, ускоряя темп, так что кровать протестующее скрипит с каждым рывком под немаленьким весом их тел.

Наконец где-то за стеной Дин О’Горман громко всхлипывает, кончая. Эйдан Тернер догоняет его с громким воплем.

И наступает тишина.

Ричард чувствует, как за спиной Грэм торжествующе ухмыляется, уткнувшись ему в затылок.  
— Теперь давай. Я смотрю. Покажи мне.   
Зажмурившись, Ричард двигает рукой все быстрее, в низу живота скручивается тугая пружина, и он почти непрерывно стонет на одной ноте. В темноте под веками вспыхивают яркие искры, и он не видит — чувствует, как ладонь Грэма обхватывает его мошонку и бережно массирует яйца. Отчаянно вскрикнув, он кончает, член дергается в руке, обдавая семенем грудь и живот. 

Задыхаясь и едва соображая от нахлынувших ощущений, Ричард не убирает руку с бедра Грэма — его толчки становятся все быстрее и беспорядочнее, — поворачивается и накрывает его губы своими, когда тот достигает пика, проглатывая его хриплые гортанные вздохи. Какие-то звуки еще можно позволить услышать посторонним, но некоторые Ричард хочет оставить для себя. Те, что издает Грэм во время оргазма, предназначены только для его ушей, и никакой приступ эксгибиционизма этого не изменит. 

Они приходят в себя, восстанавливая дыхание и наслаждаясь тем, как соприкасаются их разгоряченные тела. Затем Грэм слезает с кровати, чтобы выкинуть использованную резинку, и возвращается с намоченным полотенцем. Ричард довольно фыркает, предоставляя Грэму самому вытирать липкие следы с них обоих. В ответ на ворчание Грэма о том, что некоторые слишком вжились в роль короля, он просто протягивает руку и тянет любовника к себе на постель.

Когда они устраиваются под одеялом в теплых объятьях друг друга, Ричард наконец замечает тянущую боль внутри, и в памяти невольно всплывает предостережение Грэма. Он понятия не имеет, как будет завтра двигаться. Но все это меркнет по сравнению с переполняющим его чувством — чистым, незамутненным ощущением превосходства.

***

Следующий день никак нельзя назвать счастливым. Какой бы невероятно-сладкой и страстной ни была ночь, наутро последствия почти всегда дают о себе знать. Дин чувствует себя разбитым и обессиленным, как будто его прокрутили в центрифуге, причем больше всего досталось заднице. Да, да, он прекрасно помнит, что вчера сам радостно упрашивал Эйдана ему засадить, но хвастаться этим он не собирается. Многочисленные слои грима и накладок почти не спасают положение.

Он поворачивается на пятках, направляясь к своей отметке и, ебаный стыд, как же там все внутри болит! Он едва не спотыкается, и, разумеется, Эйдан успевает его поддержать. Такой внимательный и пиздецки довольный собой, засранец. Дин мысленно обещает себе, что в следующий раз, когда Эйдан будет снизу, он заставит его _рыдать_. 

Когда после нескольких прогонов они наконец возвращаются в общую палатку, Дин изо всех сил пытается не хромать, как страдающая девственница после своего первого раза. Но зайдя внутрь, они обнаруживают, что есть кое-что похуже, чем утро после бурной ночи — это утро после бурной ночи в компании Грэма и Ричарда. 

Грэм сидит на своем варварском троне, скрестив на груди мускулистые руки в латексных накладках, и просто лучится самодовольством. А Ричард ведет себя... как Ричард. Он упражняется с Оркристом, делая молниеносные выпады, и его шаги выверенны, тверды и ничуть не выдают возможного неудобства. 

Судя по лицу Эйдана, огорчение в нем борется с благоговением. Видно, что он еле сдерживается, чтобы не подскочить к ним и спросить, в чем секрет. Дину хочется заползти в уголок и тихо сдохнуть.  
Повернув голову, Ричард внимательно смотрит на них, а потом уголки его губ, дрогнув, приподнимаются в злорадной, совсем не ториновской ухмылке. Он почти незаметно показывает на пальцах два символа, а затем возвращается к своему занятию, как будто и не выходил из образа.

О значении, впрочем, гадать не приходится:   
_МакТавиш-Армитидж — Тернер-О’Горман: один — ноль._  



End file.
